Reliving the past
by Giffyboy
Summary: Akira,the son of Robin and Amon struggles to survive along with Mara,his siter,and works as a private detctive for Solomon HQ.But what happens when a new member arrives,and must team up with Akira?Who is Charlie,and why did Solomon hire an ex FBI spy as a
1. Default Chapter

**Hey people!Whuzzup!Lomg time no see,huh?**

**Well,I had tests which are me constant activities in school,**

**but now,I am staring the sequel to Regreting the past.Well,**

**mostly Akira's story working as a private detective for Solomon HQ,**

**despite him being a witch and stuff.Well,I liked the first chappies,**

**and I hope u will like them too.**

**I do not own Witch Hunter Robin,and neither of its characters.**

_**Reliving the past.**_

_**Rating:Pg-13.**_

_**Pair:Akira/Charlie.**_

_**Ps.Charlie is a girl.This ain't yaoi.**_

**Reliving the past.**

**Prologue**

_Death.The 5 lettered word people fear the most.I've always asked myself why is it that people fear this word.They shouldn't fear death.Death is happiness and contentment,as they'll be able to live eternally,and not as a shadow of themselves,somewhere in the eternal darkness of the night.Well,I talk too much,but the truth is that I too have wondered what death is like.How does it feel?Does it hurt when we die?I myself have no answer to these questions,but I've always searched for them,only to find myself starting once again from where I've initially began.I don't fear death.Not at all,sice I myself have died many times,but I was reborn again and again.And each time that happened,I lived only in my own shadow,and led a life of misery.All I ever asked for in this life was happiness and contentment,but I received exactly the opposite of my requests.There was a time when I started to belive that God hated me,and loved to see me struggling with my own turmoil and suffrances,but I was wrong.All my beliefs of myself were prooved wrong,when she fisrt entered my life._

_Charlie Jones.She was the most lovliest woman I've met in my life.She had black hair,cut like a boy,and was messy.Her eyes were of a deep,icy,and penetrating amethyst colour,and her lips,oh,_

_her lips,of a dark crimson colour.A colour reminding me of blood,and everything connected to it.She was a beauty.She was my woman.She enhanced me in her temptress charm,and I found myself immediately in love with her.I saw only her,and nothing else.I couldn't sleep without hearing her sweet,icy,voice.I couldn't breathe,I couldn't eat,I couldn't do anything at all,unless I saw her or heard her suave voice.She hypnotised me.But I learned never to give in too easily.As she was tormenting me with her charms,I decided to do the same thing.I will seduce her,and make her see no one but myself._

_I will make her feel weak,and let her fall at my feet and beg me to end her suffering.By God I will do that,and I'll show her what it feels like not to have rest for endless nights,just because of a person.Just beacuse of her.But first,let me tell you how everything started.I was a private detective,and still am,as it is my last job.In fact,I was working for Solomon,the company that caused continuous problems to my family,and in the end killed them,and in this way,all my dreams were shattered,and my life was ruined.I became a no one.I was a loser,who didn't know the difference between right or wrong.But they proposed me to work for them.And I agreed,although I despise them to death.As I was saying,I worked for Solomon as a private detective,and withch hunter,although I was a witch myself,with the abillity to control fire,just like my mother,may she rest in peace.I investigated deeper into the cases of the hunted witches,and discovered the true cause of the death.I also had the power to read minds,and imobilise people and things,but fire was the most powerful one of all my gifts._

_I would use it when the time will come for me to avenge my poor family.All that I had left of my family was my sister Mara,who was the one to give me all the strength to move on.She told me not to give up hope,and helped me out when I was still hiding inside my own shadow,mourning over my lamentable sort.Mara has always been tough and strong.Not to say that she was the most affected by our father's death,since she loved him so much.She has told me that she had been separated from him for 14 years,and when she met him,it was on a hunt,where he had to kill her.She was 13 at that time.I really feel sad for her.She loved him very much.You could say it was an out of ordinary love.This is where my story starts._

**There ya go!I hope you liked the prolouge to the story.Well,this is mostly**

**Akira's thoughts on how he actually started working for Solomon HQ.As usual,**

**you all know what you've got ta do.You must read'n'review.Review'n'read.**

**I am waiting for ur reviews.**

**ps.If you find mistakes,pls do not take them into considerstion,b/c I type really fast,**

**and I usually tend to do mistakes without paying atention to them,K?**

**C'ya and love ya all!**

**Zanbato.**


	2. Chapter1 How it began

**I truly,really,am angry with all of you.**

**What does this mean?Not one single review?Fine,**

**be it so.I don't care.U could've at least read it,u know.**

**Anywee,what does it matter?Well,I'll go on with the story,**

**but u must promise to review it,k?Do we have a deal?Ok then,I shall **

**go on with the story.**

**I do not own Witch hunter Robin and none of its characters,unfortunately.**

**Just read'n'review.Review'n'read.**

**Chapter1.How it began.**

_It was a sunny morning.The first one after 2 weeks of continuous rain.Akira had a small house.It wasn't very luxurious for the standards of a private detective working for Solomon.He was sleeping only in his grey pants.It was the alarm clock who woke him up._

_Beep!Beep!Beeep!Beeep!_

_"Ugh..Shut up!"he moaned,pressing a pillow over his ears._

_Beep!Beep!_

_"Shut up!"he yelled annoyed,throwing the alarm clock on a wall,and its insides spilled out._

_"Great.Now I'm left without an alarm it get any better?"he scratched his messy onyx hair stupidly.He looked at the time on the alarm clock.7.30.He'd better get up._

_The minute he got up,Dina,his white,furry cat got between his legs,rubbing herself against his legs._

_"Not now Dina.I'm late."he bent down,and petted her head._

_"Miew.Miew."Dina miawed._

_"You're hungry,huh?Here,let's find some food for you.I don't have anything let that's the problem."he exclaimed,and examined his fridge for any left overs,but nothing was left.Not even milk._

_"Sorry Dina,but you'll have to wait until I come back in the afternoon."he said._

_Dina looked at him as if she understood him completely._

_"Ok,I'm going to take a shower,then I'll leave.I want you to be a good cat,and take care of the house,OK?"he explained._

_Dina looked at him with her yellow eyes._

_"Can I trust you?"he asked._

_Dina miewed,and licked her paw.It was her way of saying Ok._

_"Great.I'll go take a shower."he said,and entered the bathroom._

**15 minutes later**

_Akira exited the bath with a towel around his waist,and his long onyx hair,all messy and damp._

_The minute he exited,the door bell rang._

_"Huh?Who can it be?"he said,and went to open the door.It was Mara._

_"Oh,hi sis.You know,you really come at bad times."he said._

_She looked at the towel,and entered._

_"Oh,shut up.God,what a mess you live in.Can't you clean up a bit around here?"she asked._

_"Hehe.You know me."he grinned._

_Mara gave him a typical Amon look._

_"Oh,come on.It's just me an Dina.Can't I live how I want?"he asked._

_"Well,you can live as you want,but at least in some decency."she snapped._

_"Listen sis,I realy ain't got time for your early morning lecture.I'm late.By the way,can you tell me the time?"he demanded._

_"Ugh,you really are such a kid.It's 7.45.Go,I'll clean up the mess."she said,her two pig tails swirling around her._

_"Ok."he said,and went to dress._

_5 minutes later,he came in his black pants,grey shirt,maroon tie,and bej trench coat.Of course,his black hat too,and glasses.Both Mara and him wore glasses,because they had vision problems when they created attacks,and their sight dimmed,and blurred,but also beacuse of optical reasons.They both were short sighted,and couldn't see far away things clearly.They inherited it form their mother._

_"How'd I look?"he demanded._

_"Wow.To tell you the truth,you really are hot,bro.Oh,can't you fix your shirt?Come here."she said,and arranged his tie and shirt._

_"There you go.Now,hurry or you'll be late.I'll wait for you."she smiled,sadly._

_He knew that when she smiled such smiles,she remembered her father,for he looked a lot like him.An exact copy,except for the green eyes._

_"Oh on,stop tormenting yourself like this.You still have me sweetheart."he hugged her._

_"Akira...hic...I miss him soo much.Hic..sniff...You're the only one I've got left in this world.Hic..sniff...PLease be careful...I don't want to lose you .It's enough I lost him...hic..sniff."she cried._

_"I won't leave you Mara.Whoever said that is a jerk."he looked her in the eyes._

_"That's what he said too.The exact words."she sniffed._

_"Mara...I-Never mind.I'll tell you later.Take care,and call me if you need anything."he said,and left._

_The minute he closed the door,he heard Mara collapsing on the couch,crying all her pain out._

_'''Oh Mara...'''he thought,and left towards the headquarters._

_He reached HQ at 8.15,due to traffic congestion.He was their best hunter,and they didn't dare to lecture him._

_"Good morning."Akira waved at the people._

_"Morning Aki!Whuzzup man?"Shinji asked._

_"I'm livin'.So,what's the news?"Akira asked._

_"The boss wants to see you."Shinji said._

_"Geez..I just arrived for Christ's sake."Akira said,as he threw his jacket on the chair,and placed his hat on the desk,then went to see the boss._

_He knocked on the door._

_"Enter."he said._

_Akira entered,and closed the door._

_"Good morning sir."Akira said._

_"Good morning Masaki."he added._

_"You wanted to see me."Akira said,trying to sound calm._

_"Yes.Indeed.As you know,you are our best hunter.And although you and your sister are witches,we took care of you,and gave you everything."he said._

_'''Yeah,but you took away my family,and made my sister unhappy.'''he thought,and wanted to say it,but instead he said something else._

_"Your point is?"Akira asked._

_"My point is,dear Akira,that I want you to become Chief Inspector,since I like your work,and you shall train our newest recruit,who is arriving tomorrow.Teach her our ways.Here."he said,and threw him a paper,with a picture stuck over it._

_He grabbed it swiftly,and examined it._

_"Christine Randall,alias Charlie Jones."he read,then looked at the boss._

_"Doesn't the name tell you anything special Masaki?"he asked._

_"No.Nothing special.Why?Should it tell me anything?"Akira demanded._

_"Think better Masaki.Charlie Jones,the best spy of the European FBI,and also qualified hunter in the category of spiritualism,dealing with the souls of the witches."he added,with a smirk._

_Akira's eyes were distant.Something wasn't clicking.He heard the name somewhere.He knew he did,but he couldn't remember._

_"Stll not remebering.Maybe this will help you remember.She was the one when they shot the biggest and most powerful European FBI chief,Henry Richards."he said._

_Akira's expression suddenly turned into a shocked one.His face was white._

_"You don't mean The Charlie?"Akira demanded,sweat trickling down his face._

_"Yes Akira.The Charlie.She was involved in his murder,and her complice was Andre Sweiss,Henry's assistant,and best man."he ended._

_"But how come she killed him?Din't she work for him?"Akira asked._

_"When it comes to power my dear Akira,everything is possibible.She killed him because he refused her promotion to Chief Executive of the Inspectors.Although she commited endless crimes to achieve that post,he laughed at her telling her that she's a woman,and women are nothig but slaves to men,and shrugged her off.She got angry,and along with Andre,and other men,she set up a plan,and they murdered Henry at the International Festival he was supposed to promote Charlie."he finished._

_"I see.She is indeed a wicked woman.Why did you hire her?"Akira inquired._

_"Why?Akira,Charlie has just exited prison,and has no place to go to.And so,we decided to hire her here.She'll be very useful,knowing what her previous work was.You two will make a perfect team."he grinned._

_"What if I don't want to be the partner of a spy?"Akira asked,angry._

_"You will do as youare told Akira.Have you forgotten who saved you?"he menaced him._

_Akira was silent._

_"Good.Now,she arrives tomorrow at 10.30.Go picke her up,and bring her here.And you will obey,or else,it's your life you shall give up.Hahahahaha."he laughed._

_"Yes sir.Good day."Akira said,and left.Man,how he hated this guy.Hayao Mazaki,the biggest fiend and jerk of the HQ.He always reminded him of his family,whenever he disobeyed an order._

_'''One day,I'll kill you all.Then we shall see who is the one needed to be saved.'''Akira thought,and went to work._

_It was around 6.30 when Akira finished hi work.He was getting ready to go home when Myrna appeared.She was one of his friends,and co-workers here at HQ.She was a witch too,and quite a beautiful one.Her flowing auburn hair falling on her back gracely,and her eyes of the purest aqua colour ever found.She was very modest and shy._

_"Um..Hello Myrna."he said,scratching his head stupidly._

_She blushed._

_"Hello Akira.Um..My car broke down,and...I...I was-"she stopped,blushing a deep red,and looking at him._

_He looked at her.She was beautiful when she blushed.What the hell are you thinking Akira?She's barely 18 years old._

_"And?Oh,you want me to give you a ride home?"he asked._

_"I..Yes.If it won't bother you."she said,nervoulsy._

_He came next to her,and grabbed her shoulder.She shuddered,and blushing looked at his beautiful face._

_"You never bother me.It's a go."he placed her jacket on,then took his jacket,and went towards his car._

**Hey people!Long time no hear,but I have been feeling quite bad lately.**

**Yesterday I had a terrible stomach ache and headcahe..What a combination..and now I**

**have 31 questions ta solve for the math H.W.God,I hate math.I despise it,I loathe it,I resent it!**

**Should I go on?I think u got the message.**

**Anywee,please read'n'review,k?**

**I am waiting,and do not dissappoint me this time.**

**C'ya later gatorz!**

**Zanbato.**

**Yo dan,are ya ever gonna answer me e-mails?**


	3. Chapter2 Charlie Jones

**Hello there!How are ya all?**

**Well,now I will not be that free ta write anymore.**

**I staerted to take dancing classes,and my finals start next months.God,**

**I hate school.Just kidding.I love school.Hihi.Anywee,here is chappie 2 from the**

**story.Prepare yourself for more suspense.**

**Chapter2.Charlie Jones.**

_"And here we go."he said,stopping the car in front of the building._

_"Thank you Akira."she said._

_"Welcome.Take care.I'l see you tomorrow."he said,as she got out,and closed the door._

_Akira left as soon as she entered her building.When he reached home,he was greeted by an angry Mara._

_"What?"he yelled,throwing his jacket and hat on the couch,and opened his shirt._

_"You're late.The food got cold."she replied._

_"No big deal.Let's go eat at a restaurant.I treat."he said._

_"Restaurant?You?"she asked,on he verge of laughter._

_"Yeah.Why?"he asked._

_"Hahaha!You are so funny Akira.I mean,you barely have money to buy milk for Dina,then how about a restaurant?"she laughed loudly._

_"That ain't funny."he eyed her._

_"Hahahaha...Sorry,but you don't even have money for buying milk for Dina.Hahahaha!"she laughed._

_"Shut up Mara.I'm really serious about this.I must talk to you about something of upmost importancy."he said,and gave her a cold,deadly glare.Mara knew that when he gave her that look,something terrible was about to hapen.She stopped laughing._

_"Alright.But I made you Lasagnia."she said._

_"I'l eat it gave her her coat,took his,and they went._

_He took her to his favorite restaurant,called Blue Moon.They sat at a table at the very end,where nobody could hear them._

_"Ok.Now talk.I'm all ears."Mara said,leaning closer on the table._

_"Ok.GJ gave me a promotion to Chief Inspector."he said._

_"That's it?Wel,that ain't bad news.It's great."Mara cheered._

_"Shhh.Lower your voice.That's not it,and yes,I know it's great.We are receiving a new recruit tomorrow.Her name is Charlie Jones."he ended._

_"Charlie Jones?Never heard of this name.Wait...Isn't she-"Mara stopped as Akira took over her line._

_"Yes.The Charlie Jones.The one who was involved in the murder of Henry Richards,5 years ago.She was barely 15 at that time,but she was qualified as the best witch hunter and spy ever.After that incident,she was on all the black lists of Europe,and wanted dead.She stayed in prison for 1 year,and now she's out."he finished._

_"And Solomon hired her."Mara said,anxious._

_"Yes.I'm supposed to take care of her,and train her.Meaning I have to teach her all our ways of fighting.And above all,she's to be my new partner."he replied,sweat trickling down his face._

_"That's bad."Mara added._

_"Of course it's bad for Christ's sake!She's an ex-FBI spy,and if ever Solomon goes wrong,she will put it all down the drain,by using her little spy head."Akira said._

_"That's bad.But what I don't like is why hire an ex-FBI spy,who exited freshly out of jail.What are they planning?"Mara asked._

_"I have no idea.I'm thinking of investigating deeper in this matter."he replied,gravely,looking at a shocked Mara._

_"Have you lost your mind?Do you have the slightest idea of what they'll do to you if ever you were found out?No,I won't allow you to do that!I don't want to lose you like I lost dad and mom."Mara yelled,grabbimg his hand._

_"Mara,I'm a professional.I know how to deal with it."he added._

_"No!Still,I won't allow you.Don't you think about the consequences?They'll hunt you down,for they know very well that you are a witch,but despite that,they took you under their care.Do you want to be always on the run,just like mother and father?"she asked,desperate._

_"No Mara.I don't.I know very well what the consequences of such actions are."he answered._

_"Then why do you still want to do it?"she cried._

_"I want to know the truth."he said,slowly._

_"What truth?"she asked,feeling nervous,for she knew what he was going to tell her before he opened his mouth._

_"The truth about our parents.I can't believe they are dead.And I think Solomon has something to do with all this."he said gravely._

_"Akira,you can't do it on your own.Plus,me too I want to know the truth,but I'm scared.I really am."she said,nervously._

_"Don't worry Mara.I'll protect you."he said,grabbing her small hand tightly._

_"Akira,why don't you ask uncle Nagira for help?"she said,suddenly._

_He looked at her for a minute._

_"Hey,that's a good idea.I'll go talk to him tomorrow.Now let's eat."he said,and they ordered food._

_Akira reached Mara home,then went towards his small flat.He opened the dor,and Dina greeted him._

_"Miew.Mieow."_

_"Hello Dina.Have you been a good girl?"he patted her furry white head._

_She purred,and closed her eyes._

_"Good.Now let me change,OK?"he said,and changed to his grey pants,and white undreshirt.He grabbed a beer,and examined more carefully Charlie's file._

_After 1 hour,he got tired,and got up,finding nothing special._

_'''Nothing special here.What are you up to Solomon'''he thought,and went to sleep._

_Second day,no alarm clock woke him up,so he woke up terrified at 9.00 am._

_"Waah!I'm late!I'm late!"he jumped out of bed,and quickly placed on his normal clothes._

_Dina looked at him from above a stool,where she usually slept._

_"Sorry girl,but I haven't got time.C'ya!"he waved,and ran, forgetting his hat.Dina grabbed it,and went on the balcony with it._

_"Miew!_

_"Huh?What now!"he asked._

_Dina threw him the hat,and he grabbed it._

_"Thanks,I owe you one."he yelled,and got inside his car,heading straight for the airport._

_He reached the airport at exactly 10.15.He went in,and saw that the plane from France just arrived._

_'''Good.Let me go get myself a coffee.'''he thought,and went to the cafeteria._

_He bought a coffee,and was drinking it nicely,when she exited.He placed his coffee mug on the table,and loked at her.She was beautiful.Her hair was short,and cut boy like,and was of a deep charcoal.Her eyes,were of an icy,cold,and penetrating amethyst colour,and her lips,but what lips,were of the most darkest crimson,colour of blood.And not to say that she had some womanly curves on her slender body.She wore a red scarf around her neck,and a short,black,linen jacket,reaching to her knees,and had black leather boots.She was a goddess.He paid his coffee,and exited to meet her._

_Yes.That is how I met the woman who changed my life forever.Charlie Jones.A cold bitch,but I,nevertheless,fel immediately for her temptress charms.And that's how she ruined my life,by making me sick of her love to the degree that I couldn't sleep,breathe,eat,and rest,without hearing her voice.Her sweet,cold voice,that until now sends shivers up and down my spine,whenever I hear her talk._

_Akira went to greet her.She was looking around,as if trying to find someone._

_"Um,hello,I'm Akira Masaki.Nice to meet you,miss.."_

_"Charlie Jones,Mr.Masaki."she extended her arm,and he shook it._

_'''Charlie Jones.So you are the famous FBI spy,who scared the whole world to death,huh'''he thought._

_"Welcome to our country Miss Jones.Please feel like at home.May I?"he asked,grabbing her bag._

_"Sure."she said,giving it to him._

_"Please,this way."he said,and guided her towards his car._

**There ya go!Another chappie ended.Well,C'ya around people!**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'nevil.**

**Evilness rulez:)))**

**Zanbato.**


	4. Chapter3 Introducing Charlie

**Chapter3.Introducing Charlie**

_After Charlie and Akira were seated in his black mini-cooper, and on their way to HQ,Akira tried to start a conversation,but like his father, wasn't good with words._

_"So Miss Jones,"he started,and stopped as she cut him._

_"Call me Charlie."she started._

_"Charlie.A nice name for a beautiful woman."he replied,glaring at her icy face._

_"Thank you Akira.You know,I'm very happy to finally meet you."she replied seductively._

_"Really?Thank you for the complimen, Charlie.I guess Charlie is your professional name."he added,as they stopped at a traffic light._

_She was silent a minute,then answered._

_"Yes.Charlie is my professional name."she replied coldly._

_"And what,if I may ask is your true name?"he demanded as he restarted the car._

_"My name is Christine Randall."she replied._

_"Christine."he murmured to himself._

_"Pardon me?"she said._

_"Nothing.Nothing at all."he said,and resumed driving in total silence._

_And there she was,seated barely at 3 cm from me,and she was spreading her sexual charm all around me.So,she started playing her game already.And I,like a total fool,couldn't resist her temptress charm,and fell for her.It's her fault that I ever became addicted.She was like a drug.Just take it once,and you had no way back anymore.That was the case for me.Now that I smelled her scent,I can no longer go back,and I'm trapped forever in her temptress net of charm.I wonder how many victims she imprisoned in her web of charm,for I'm sure that I'm not the first one to fall like a stupid for her looks.Her icy looks,that nevertheless,spread out an aura of sensuality,femininity,and most important of all,sex._

_They reached HQ around 11.15.Akira parked the car,and exited,opening Charlie's door._

_"My,what a gentleman.But to fully be one,you must do one more essential act."she smiled,parting her crimson lips,and extended out her slender arm.Akira knew what she meant.He grabbed her hand,and helped her out,and in this way made contact with her for the first time,even if it was her hand that he touched.He felt his body melt,as she regarded him deeply in the eye,with her cold,tempting,amethyst eyes.He felt hot all of a sudden,and if they didn't move,he might do something that he'll regret.He let go of her hand,and closed the door.Turning his back to her,he started walking towards the building._

_"This way please."he said,and she followed him silently,a small grin plastered on her lips._

_"Hey everyone,we're here!"Akira said,as he exited the elevator,and went towards his desk,throwing his jacket and hat on it._

_"Yo Aki!"Shinji greeted him._

_"Hey!Whuzzup?"Akira asked._

_Charlie lingered behind him quietly.Nobody seemed to notice her presence._

_"Nuthin' big man.So,whre's the damsel?"Shinji asked,poking him in the stomach with his elbow._

_"Shinji you pervert,stop it."Akira said,blushing._

_"She's pretty eh?C'mon man,you can tel me."he grinned._

_"Shut up."Akira said,burning more than before._

_"Then why are ya blushing,eh?Akira you little Don Juan."he said._

_"Shinji,I said-"he stopped as their boss,Hayao Mazaki,or Great Jerk as they nicknamed him,came out of his office,and everyone turned to see him.He wasn't old,as he was barely 48 years, but was very mature for his age._

_"Good morning boss."all the people greeted him._

_"Good morning everyone.I would like to present to you,our newest member,who came from France,and will be with us for the rest of the coming years.Please welcome Charlie Jones."he said._

_There was a complete silence as Charlie moved next to Hayao,and looked at the new faces she'd have to work with.It was Shinji who spoke first._

_"Yo Charlie!Welcome between us pal!Hope ya feel like home."he winked at her._

_"Yeah!Welcome Charlie girl!"Yuki greeted._

_"Go Charlie!"Keiko greeted,and slowly,all one by one,greeted Charlie with a certain greeting,making her feel like home._

_"Thanks guys.I'm touched.I'm sure I'll enjoy working with all of you,and especially with you, Akira dear."she blew him a kiss in the air,and winked at him,and this made all the females in the room to blush and give her angry and admiration looks at the same time._

_Akira swallowed,untied his tie,and opened his shirt more loosely._

_"Sure.Glad to meet you Charlie."he said,swallowing._

_'''Yes.Indeed.Glad to meet you Charlie.Very glad.'''Akira thought as he regarded the deadly beauty who was the devil in person,coming to torture him with pure hell fire._

**Well,all I want to say is that altho I have finals coming soon,I still try ta write 4 u,**

**so u can read'n'review.Please.**

**Thank u all.**

**Always be sweet'n'hyper'n'evil:D**


End file.
